


Pilot Episode

by Prettyraddawg



Series: Canon Expanded or Fixed [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: But it wasn’t intended that way, If you wanted - Freeform, Just my take on the Pilot, M/M, Rick’s thoughts directed towards Beth, The beginning of a one shot series, could be platonic i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyraddawg/pseuds/Prettyraddawg
Summary: A sort of fix-it of the Pilot episode of Rick and Morty. Is fix-it the word? Oh well. Maybe it’s more like an expansion. We get to see inside of Rick’s head a bit.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: Canon Expanded or Fixed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Pilot Episode

“I mean, he’s not a hot girl! He can’t just bail on his life and set up shop in someone else’s!”

Yeah, that’s what you think. You think that your son is a lost cause. He’s socially inept, physically subpar, mentally behind, at least in your mind. How often do you wish you had never had him. You see him as a stain on your already shitty family. You don’t love him, and you never have. 

So, maybe I’m bitter. You’ve treated him like dirt, you’ve neglected him, but it makes things easier for me. Befriending him was easy, all I had to do was pay attention to him. And your lack of care makes it easy to steal him away.

I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. I was a shitty parent, and now you are too. I shouldn’t expect much. 

But Morty is so lovely. How could you not see that? He’s kind, empathetic, and loving. He’s so much more mature than you give him credit for. And despite all of the bullshit you, all of you, put him through, he loves you and takes care of you and goes out of his way to help you. He wants to help people. He wants to be loved. He deserves to be loved.

He’ll bail on this life, because you already bailed on him. We’ll run away together, we’ll rule the whole fucking universe, and I’ll give him the love he needs.

The love he deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so damn short. I had about a million ideas of what to make this one about, but I settled on the one idea I hadn’t seen talked about. Anyways, I have you enjoyed! Feel free to leave comments, they’re my absolute favorite things!


End file.
